Heartbreak Continuity
A Heartbreak Continuity, often abbreviated as "HC", is a continuous occurrence of heartbreaks, which causes distress over the host's dreamworlds, affecting the dreamworlds' status. A Heartbreak Continuity may be mistaken as an overdrive due to similar symptoms. Heartbreak Continuities don't usually make the host unconsciously hostile, but in some cases, they do and it may actually be harmful. Symptoms Symptoms of Heartbreak Continuity differ due to different schemes, themes, structures and types of dreamworlds. The most common symptoms are rapid heartbeat rate, several instances of nightmares, hailstorms, heavy rain, thunderstorms, earthquakes, hurricanes, tornadoes, tsunamis, and/or any kind of distress. Stages of Heartbreak Continuity Stage 1 A common stage that occurs more than 70,000 times per Dreamweaver. Symptoms are usually mild, and often do not show up at all. The symptoms has a frequency of 10-20%. Stage 2 A common stage that occurs more than 68,000 times per Dreamweaver. Symptoms are mild. The symptoms has a frequency of 15-25%. Stage 3 A common stage that occurs more than 68,000 times per Dreamweaver. Symptoms are slightly mild. The symptoms has a frequency of 15-30%. Stage 4 A common stage that occurs more than 80,000 times per Dreamweaver. The symptoms has a frequency of 18-32%. Stage 5 A standard stage that occurs more than 570,000,000 times per Dreamweaver. The symptoms has a frequency of 20-40%. Stage 6 A standard stage that occurs more than 90,000,000 times per Dreamweaver. The symptoms has a frequency of 23-45%. Stage 7 A high-level stage that occurs more than 126,000,000 times, usually occurs less than 10 times per Dreamweaver. The symptoms has a frequency of 25-50%. Stage 8 A high-level stage that occurs more than 120,000,000 times, usually occurs less than 12 times per Dreamweaver. The symptoms has a frequency of 50-75%. But in some cases, the symptoms occur frequently and has a frequency up to 85%. In some cases, symptoms occur randomly. Stage 9 A critical stage that occurs more than 120,000,000 times, but usually occurs less than 13 times per Dreamweaver. The symptoms has a frequency of 75-95%. But in some cases, the symptoms occur frequently and has a frequency up to 100%. In some cases, symptoms occur randomly. Stage X/Stage 10 A critically harmful stage that occurs more than 1,000,000 times, but usually do not occur for some Dreamweavers. The symptoms has a frequency of 90-100%. In some cases, symptoms occur randomly. This stage usually occurs to emotionally depressed people. The Stage X/Stage 10 may be harmful for some people, since it causes extreme blood pressure, and may cause an abnormally rapid and really fast heartbeat rate, leading to heart attacks. Diagnosis There are many different ways to diagnose Heartbreak Continuities. 1994 Symptom Test An old, inaccurate test used before 1994. The test requires a chart of symptom range, 10 pictures or words that may trigger the Heartbreak Continuity's symptoms in different ways. The Stage will be determined by the reaction of the Dreamweaver. Al-Schwarz's Heartbreak Continuity Weather Test Al-Schwarz devised a Heartbreak Continuity diagnosis test using synthetic weather. This test is the most reliable test yet, and many Dreamweavers use it. Al-Schwarz's test uses a dummy Earth dreamworld and a chart of events. The Dreamweaver must link his/her emotion to the weather of the dreamworld. Trivia * According to the Illuminators' research statistics, over 10,000,000,000 Heartbreak Continuities occur every year. Category:Rejected Domination